As one of arts for decorating a resin molded product, a method called as film insert molding has been conventionally known. The film insert molding is such a method that a film for constituting a decorative face which has been foamed in advance is set on a cavity face of a mold, and then, molten resin is injected into the die to be hardened, thereby to obtain a molded product in which a film and molded resin are integrated. The molded products produced according to this method are widely used, for example, as interior equipments of automobiles.
FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view of a ceiling illuminating apparatus provided on a ceiling region in a vehicle room of an automobile, which is an example of the film insert molded product, as seen from below.
In FIG. 4, represented by numeral 20 is a ceiling trim. A ceiling illuminating apparatus composed of a lamp unit 30 and a cover member 110 equipped with lenses is attached to an opening 21 of the ceiling trim 20. The lamp unit 30 is provided with switches 36 and lamps 37, and the cover member 110 equipped with lenses is provided with openings 116 for operation at positions corresponding to the switches 36, and lenses 117 at positions corresponding to the lamps 37. In this example, the cover member 110 equipped with lenses is formed of a film insert molded product, and its face opposed to the vehicle room functions as a decorative face 110A.
This ceiling illuminating apparatus is attached to the ceiling trim 20, in a state where a peripheral edge part of the opening 21 of the ceiling trim 20 is clamped between the cover member 110 and the lamp unit 30.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged sectional view showing relation between a peripheral edge part of the conventional cover member 110 and the peripheral edge part of the opening 21 of the ceiling trim 20.
The cover member 110 is formed of the film insert molded product in which a film 111 is disposed on a surface of a molded resin layer 112, and a surface of the film 111 constitutes the decorative face 110A of the cover member 110.
In this cover member 110 in the conventional case as shown in FIG. 5, an end part 111E of the film 111 is extended up to a position of an end part 112E of the molded resin layer 112. For this reason, there is such a problem that the end part 111E of the film 111 is likely to be peeled off.
As a countermeasure, usually, as shown in FIG. 6, an outer peripheral bent part 111F is formed continuously from the end part 111E of the film 111 so as to cover even an end face 112D of the molded resin layer 112 thereby to prevent the end part of the film 111 from being peeled off.
Reference is made to Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2008-168613.